blupeadosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
«La gente cree en lo paranormal por miedo a la muerte», dice James Randi
Gámez, Luis Alfonso (2012): «“La gente cree en lo paranormal por miedo a la muerte”, dice James Randi», artículo en español publicado el 28 de mayo de 2012 en el sitio web Magonia (España). Presentación No hay misterio que se le resista. «Uri Geller sabe solo cuatro trucos. Cualquier buen ilusionista conoce entre treinta y cuarenta trucos, que hace extraordinariamente bien», sentencia. Él desenmascaró al psíquico israelí en el programa televisivo de Johnny Carson (en Estados Unidos) en 1973. Capaz de simular cualquier presunto poder paranormal, James Randi (Toronto, 1928) ofrece desde hace años un millón de dólares a quien demuestre ver el futuro, o que puede hablar con los muertos, o mover objetos a distancia… o que la homeopatía funciona. A los 83 años, visitó Bilbao a mediados de mayo de 2012, invitado por el Círculo Escéptico, la Universidad de Deusto y el periódico El Correo, con el patrocinio de i2basque. James Randi sorprende con una lucidez y una rapidez de reflejos envidiables. Sigue siendo el mismo bromista que conocí hace veinte años, siempre dispuesto a reír y a hacer reír. Un tipo afable a más no poder. Lo opuesto a la imagen que dan de él los embaucadores. Los móviles se esfuman cuando está cerca para aparecer, milagrosamente, bajo una de sus axilas. Tras un día agotador, posa sonriente con sus anfitriones y se despide de ellos uno a uno antes de retirarse a su habitación para seguir trabajando en su autobiografía, que quiere publicar a finales de año y sumará a una producción literaria indispensable en la que destacan: * 1982: Flim-flam! Psychics, ESP, unicorns, and other delusions (‘¡shazam!, psíquicos, experiencias paranormales, unicornios y otros engaños’, publicado en 1982 en español como Fraudes paranormales), * 1982: The magic of Uri Geller, * 1987: The faith healers, * 1990: The mask of Nostradamus: the prophecies of the world’s most famous seer, y * 1995: An encyclopedia of claims, frauds, and hoaxes of the occult and supernatural. Promete seguir en el tajo hasta el final. Entrevista a James Randi —¿Qué llevó a un mago de éxito como usted ―que se hacía llamar The Amazing Randi (el asombroso Randi)―, a dedicarse a investigar lo paranormal y desenmascarar charlatanes? —En el siglo XIX hubo un gran ilusionista británico, John Nevil Maskelyne, que fue el patriarca de una estirpe de magos que se dedicó a poner a prueba a los espiritistas, quienes aseguran que hablan con los muertos. Maskelyne demostró ante los tribunales que los médiums eran unos farsantes. Y el espiritismo fue condenado a abandonar Reino Unido. Fue una gran victoria. Pero a gran parte del público no le importó, porque quería creer. De hecho, la gente no sólo quiere creer, sino que tiene la necesidad de creer. Necesita lo que yo llamo buuu. —¿Lo irracional? —Sí. Hay gente que lo necesita. Luego, llegó Harry Houdini y también se tomó muy en serio la denuncia de los médiums. Era consciente del gran daño que hacen a la gente. Muchos espectadores de sus shows le decían que creían en el espiritismo, y él les explicaba que sólo eran trucos. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de haber seguido los pasos de Houdini. Los magos, divididos —Ha sido su heredero como cazacharlatanes y también como ilusionista, como escapista. —Sí, sí… He hecho lo mismo que Houdini y Maskelyne. Lo mismo. Hace poco, recibí en California una gran distinción del Castillo Mágico, una muy famosa fraternidad de magos. Me galardonaron por mi trayectoria profesional. Fue en un gran teatro de Los Ángeles lleno de ilusionistas. Al agradecer el premio, aproveché la oportunidad para recordar que la Sociedad de Magos Americanos, de la que fue presidente Harry Houdini, y la Hermandad Internacional de Magos tuvieron en su momento sendos comités dedicados a la lucha contra el ocultismo en los medios. —¿Cuándo fue eso? —Antes de la televisión. En cuanto llegó la televisión, esta magnificó enormemente todo lo paranormal, y los magos dejaron esa faceta de denuncia del engaño a un lado. No volvieron a hacerlo. Por eso, en el escenario y ante mis colegas en Los Ángeles, levanté mi mano derecha con el dedo índice extendido y dije: «Harry Houdini siguió esa tradición de denuncia del fraude iniciada por otros magos. Vosotros debéis hacer lo mismo». —¿Cómo reaccionaron? —Una mitad se quedó callada, no aplaudió. No les entusiasmó la idea. Pero la otra mitad se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me dijo que sí, que hay que hacer eso. Así que la fraternidad de ilusionistas está dividida en dos, con una parte que cree que los médiums, adivinos y demás son magos como nosotros. —Pero no lo son. —No, no lo son. Causan mucho dolor y problemas emocionales a quien cree en las cosas buuu. Los magos debemos luchar contra eso, y también tienen que hacerlo los medios. Pero los medios, generalmente, traicionan al público dando por hecho que no pasa nada por hablar acríticamente de estas cosas, ya que nadie cree realmente en ellas… ¡Pero sí: hay gente que cree en ellas! —Mucha. —Sí, mucha, mucha gente necesita creer. —¿Por qué tanta gente necesita creer en el espiritismo, la telepatía, la astrología, los ovnis…? —Por miedo. En mi opinión, la gente cree en lo paranormal por miedo. A la mayoría le da miedo la muerte. Yo no creo que haya nada que temer de la muerte. Es parte de la vida; es el cierre de la vida. Y si has tenido una buena vida y estás contento con lo que dejas atrás, con tu familia y amigos, te sentirás muy satisfecho. Debes hacer todo lo posible por alcanzar ese objetivo. Es lo que intento, es mi elección y no la quiero imponer a nadie. Espero trabajar hasta el último momento y, cuando cierre los ojos por última vez, hacerlo con una sonrisa. A mucha gente le gusta creer en las cosas buuu porque, así, puede creer en la vida después de la muerte. Es lo que está en el fondo, la idea de que nunca morimos y de que viviremos eternamente en el Cielo, el Infierno o donde sea que vayamos. —Pero antes de nacer tampoco existíamos y eso no supone un problema. —Sí. Es algo muy difícil de entender para alguien racional, pero nunca me río de quien cree en la vida después de la muerte. Nunca les calificaría de tontos. Trato de ser compasivo y comprenderles. —Hay quien cree en un dios y en la vida eterna porque le consuela, y no intenta imponer nada a nadie. —Así es. Martin Gardner era teísta y un gran intelecto. No creía en el Cielo, el Infierno y todas esas cosas; pero encontraba consuelo creyendo en una fuerza superior y eterna que gobierna el universo. Cuando hablábamos de ello, me decía mirándome a los ojos: «Randi, tú tienes muy buenos argumentos contra todas las majaderías y, en particular, contra la existencia de una deidad. No tengo ningún argumento para replicarte, pero he elegido creer porque me hace la vida más llevadera». Si mi querido viejo amigo Martin Gardner sentía consuelo con esa creencia, le aplaudo. Ni era estúpido ni ingenuo; sólo se sentía mejor. Estaba en su derecho. —El problema es cuando alguien intenta imponer sus creencias al resto, ¿no? —Exacto. Ese es el problema. —¿Ha tenido alguna vez creencias sobrenaturales? —Que yo recuerde, nunca he creído en nada estilo buuu. Ni de niño. Es algo difícil de explicar para mí, porque fui un niño prodigio. No fui a la escuela. Obtuve un permiso especial y pude educarme por mi cuenta. No tuve ni tutores. Vivía entre el museo y la biblioteca pública de Toronto, siempre rodeado de libros y haciendo preguntas a gente mayor que yo. La escuela me aburría; me quedaba dormido en clase. Los científicos y las cosas buuu —Cuando, en 1974, fundó con sus amigos Isaac Asimov, Carl Sagan, Martin Gardner, Ray Hyman y Paul Kurtz el CSICOP (Comité para la Investigación Científica de las Afirmaciones Paranormales), ¿sospechaba que podía ser el germen de un movimiento racionalista mundial? —Sí, lo sospechaba. —Así que, en el fondo, es vidente. —Jajajaja… Sí, soy un buuu. En serio, ambicionaba que fuera así. De hecho, me ofrecieron la presidencia del CSICOP, pero la rechacé porque pensé que debía ocuparla un académico, y sugerí que eligiéramos a Paul Kurtz, un filósofo de renombre en Estados Unidos. Nunca aspiré a ese puesto. —¿Prefería estar en primera línea? —Es lo que he intentado hacer. Cuando actuaba como mago, había espectadores que me decían que habían consultado a adivinos. Yo les intentaba explicar que no había nada prodigioso en lo que habían vivido, que todo eran trucos; pero estaban enfermos, necesitaban creer en lo sobrenatural. En aquella época, no me dedicaba profesionalmente a destapar fraudes. En un momento dado, decidí que, cuando cumpliera 60 años, me retiraría de los escenarios y me dedicaría a eso y a dar conferencias, que es por lo que he venido a Bilbao. —Su amigo Martin Gardner decía que «una de las mejores maneras de aprender algo sobre cualquier rama de la ciencia es descubrir en qué se equivocan sus chiflados». ¿Ha aprendido usted algo de la lucha contra la charlatanería? —No. No me acuerdo dónde, Martin dijo una vez que yo sabía más de ciencia que cualquier científico que él conociera. La clave es que yo conozco los fundamentos básicos de la ciencia y no soy un especialista. Hay científicos que saben mucho de su campo, pero nada de otras ramas de la ciencia. Por eso, por ejemplo, pueden no saber nada de psicología y amplificar los efectos de las cosas buuu. —En 1998 y por encargo de John Maddox, director de la revista Nature, usted visitó el laboratorio del inmunólogo francés Jacques Benveniste para comprobar si las pruebas experimentales que este había encontrado sobre la memoria del agua ―fundamental para que la homeopatía funcione― eran tales. ¿Qué hace un mago en un laboratorio? —Cuando trabajas en un pequeño laboratorio financiado por el Gobierno y tienes el empleo garantizado, quieres hacer las cosas bien. Por eso, si tu jefe dice que tienes que encontrar algo, lo encuentras. Por supuesto. Repitieron todo lo que habían hecho delante de nosotros, del comité de expertos dirigido por John Maddox. Y vimos que no habían hecho el experimento en condiciones de doble ciego. Para explicarlo sencillamente, el doble ciego implica que nadie conectado con el ensayo, excepto quien codifica las muestras, sabe qué es cada una de ellas. No lo habían hecho… —Pero eso es ciencia básica. —Sí. Ciencia básica. Repitieron el experimento como tenían que haberlo hecho desde el principio y las pruebas de la memoria del agua desaparecieron. Todo había sido un fallo de protocolo. En vez de ser simples observadores, los científicos habían interferido en el experimento y proyectado sus deseos en los resultados, que se esfumaron con el doble ciego. Estas cosas pasan. —Por cierto, ¿la homeopatía funciona? —No. Por supuesto que no. Los homeópatas toman una sustancia, puede ser un veneno muy potente, por ejemplo, y mezclan una parte de ella con nueve de agua. Luego agitan la mezcla; ellos llaman a ese proceso «sucusión». Obtienen entonces una dilución de una parte en diez, 1DH. Pero no utilizan eso. Toman una parte de esa mezcla, la disuelven en nueve partes de agua y obtienen una dilución 2DH. Y siguen repitiendo el proceso, y el principio activo cada vez está más diluido, hasta que no queda ni una molécula. Si repites la operación veintitrés veces, la posibilidad de que haya en el preparado una molécula de la sustancia original es prácticamente cero, y la mayoría de los productos homeopáticos son diluciones superiores a 30DH. La homeopatía es nada. Uri Geller y Peter Popoff —¿Qué es lo que más le inquieta? —Que en el siglo XXI haya gente que viva mentalmente en el siglo XIV, que esté anclada en el pasado, que no tenga la mínima noción de cómo funcionan las cosas ―la televisión, la electricidad…―, ni le interese; pero, al mismo tiempo, viva enganchada a los fenómenos buuu. —Demostró hace décadas que Uri Geller y el telepredicador Peter Popoff, que decía curar con el poder divino, eran sendos fraudes. Sin embargo, ellos siguen ganando mucho dinero engañando a la gente con los mismos trucos. ¿No le resulta frustrante? —Sí. Uri Geller sólo sabe cuatro trucos de magia. ¡Cuatro trucos! Cualquier buen ilusionista conoce entre treinta y cuarenta que hace extraordinariamente bien. Geller, sólo cuatro y muy simples. ¡Cualquiera puede hacer lo que él hace! Pero sigue presentándolo como algo más que magia, como algo buuu. —Popoff, un sanador espiritual de quien descubrió que, en vez de Dios, era su mujer la que le chivaba por radio información sobre sus víctimas cuando actuaba en grandes teatros, sigue también viviendo de ello. —Sí. Solo cambió el nombre de su ministerio, pero sigue haciendo lo mismo, simulando curar a la gente con el poder divino. Le desenmascaré en el show de Johnny Carson, en la NBC, lo vieron por televisión millones de personas, lo reflejaron los principales periódicos y ahí sigue. Los buuu son como patos de goma: por mucho que los hundas, salen a flote. —Y médiums como John Edward y Anne Germain engañan a la gente diciendo obviedades que supuestamente les cuentan sus parientes desde el Más Allá. —Los mensajes de los médiums son tan obviamente falsos… Los espíritus hablan como niños pequeños. Los médiums dicen cosas como: «Tu madre dice que te quiere y te echa de menos». Nunca: «Acá tu madre me está diciendo que jamás te amó, que más bien te odia desde que naciste». Y todos los muertos se comunican desde el Cielo; ninguno desde el Infierno. La gente no se para a pensar en ello porque no quiere aprender: quiere creer. —Y llora y sufre mientras el médium sonríe y hace caja. ¿No le parece un espectáculo obsceno, repugnante? —Sí. Es repugnante. Nosotros grabamos secretamente a uno de esos médiums hablando en el camerino después del espectáculo y se reía de la gente a la que había engañado. ¿Le gustaría ganarse un millón de dólares? —¿Existe lo paranormal? —La Fundación Educativa James Randi ofrece, desde hace años, un millón de dólares a quien demuestre cualquier poder extraordinario en condiciones controladas. ¿Por qué, ahora mismo, no hay decenas de psíquicos a las puertas de este hotel para aspirar a ese premio? ¿Es que ninguno de ellos quiere un millón de dólares? Si son capaces realmente de hacer lo que dicen, no hay forma más fácil de ganar un millón. ¿Por qué ningún espiritista de los que hablan con los muertos en la tele está aquí? Si tú dices que tocas el violín y yo te ofrezco un millón de dólares si me lo demuestras, ¿qué haces?, ¿te niegas a tocarlo porque no estás interesado en ganar un millón de dólares? Cualquiera no interesado en ganar tan fácilmente un millón tiene un problema mental. —O gana mucho más simulando algo que no hace. —Exactamente. —¿Cree James Randi en algo? —Sí, creo en Sofía Loren. Es una bruja, un ángel o algo así. ¡Cómo puede ser tan bella a su edad! Hace unos años, me crucé con ella en Florida. ¡Es algo asombroso! ¡Es una bruja! —Imagine que yo creyera en las cosas buuu, ¿podría usted convencerme de que tiene poderes extraordinarios, de que es capaz de leer la mente, hablar con los muertos, mover cosas a distancia, doblar cucharas mágicamente…? —Sí, sí. Puedo crear la ilusión de todos esos efectos. —Usted suele decir que es un mentiroso, ¿por qué tengo que creerle? —Porque soy un mentiroso profesional. Los ilusionistas, como los actores, mentimos para entretener. Cuando un actor sube al escenario, simula ser otra persona. Si interpreta a Hamlet, no quiere decir que se crea el príncipe de Dinamarca. Simplemente, está repitiendo las palabras que Shakespeare escribió. —Y un mentiroso profesional es el mejor para detectar a otro mentiroso, ¿verdad? —Sí. No hay nada mejor que un ladrón para atrapar a otro ladrón. —¿Ha visto la película Luces rojas? —No, no la he visto. —En Luces rojas, hay una escena calcada a su desenmascaramiento de Peter Popoff, pero yo no vi su nombre en los créditos. ¿Tuvo algún contacto con el director, Rodrigo Cortés, o con alguien de su equipo? —No, no lo tuve. —En esa película, la actriz Sigourney Weaver interpreta a una escéptica investigadora de lo paranormal, al estilo de James Randi, que sostiene que hay dos tipos de dotados, los que creen tener algún poder y los que creen que no van a detectar sus trucos. —Creo que la mayoría de los profesionales, de los que ganan mucho dinero, empezó creyendo que tenían poderes. Con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que no es así, pero de que podían ganar mucho dinero simulándolos. Y el dinero se gana tan fácilmente… Pero están haciendo mucho daño a la gente. La hacen sufrir y, en algunos casos, sus víctimas son personas con problemas mentales que debían tratar profesionales. —Al margen de que sean unos desaprensivos, los médiums televisivos son muy inteligentes: explotan con gran habilidad el dolor humano. —Sí, sí. Saben muy bien lo que hacen. Siempre suelo decir que no puedes tocar el violín por accidente. Tienes que aprender a tocarlo, tienes que estudiar, tienes que ser un profesional. Ellos son profesionales, en ese aspecto. —¿Se puede hacer algo para frenar la superstición? —Mi buen amigo Carl Sagan y yo hicimos en su día una propuesta a la Universidad de Cornell para que pusiera en marcha un curso de pensamiento crítico. Carl murió y no sé qué pasó al final con la idea. El procedimiento del pensamiento crítico debe enseñarse a los niños en la escuela a una edad temprana. Los niños suelen preguntar: «¿Cómo sabes que eso es verdad?». Cuando no lo sabes, tienes que responderles que no lo sabes, pero que buscarás la respuesta con ellos. Hace falta más pensamiento crítico en la escuela.